Question: Solve for $n$ : $-22 = -10 + n$
Add $10$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-22 {+ 10}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{n} \\ -22 &=& -10 + n \\ \\ {+10} && {+10} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -22 {+ 10} &=& n \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -12$